


Nightmares

by Tubas_Rock1967



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Sokka loves Zuko so much and it's so sweet, hakoda is supportive in the best way, i don't know what, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tubas_Rock1967/pseuds/Tubas_Rock1967
Summary: Sokka knew Zuko wouldn't like Sokka seeing him in such a vulnerable state, but Sokka also wasn't going to just leave him there crying, so he walked up to him and sat right beside him.or Sokka loves Zuko and just wants to comfort him.
Relationships: Bato/Hakoda (Avatar) kinda it's mentioned, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 710
Collections: Fave ATLA Fics





	Nightmares

Sokka found Zuko in one of the courtyards of the western air temple looking absolutely terrified. It was weird Sokka had never seen Zuko like this, he always had his emotions controlled and the only one he'd ever seen Zuko portray was anger, but here he was curled in on himself in the middle of the night with tears streaming down his face. 

Sokka knew Zuko wouldn't like Sokka seeing him in such a vulnerable state, but Sokka also wasn't going to just leave him there crying, so he walked up to him and sat right beside him.

Zuko visibly tensed. Zuko hated people seeing him like this, so weak so...so pathetic, “Why are you awake?” Zuko's voice barely above a whisper.

“I couldn't sleep, but I could ask you the same thing?” Sokka replied softly.

“It doesn't matter why I'm up,” Zuko answered defensively.

“It does, clearly something's wrong…” Sokka said while indicating to Zuko's tears, “you don't have to tell me or anything, but if you want to I don't mind listening.” 

“it's really nothing, I should be used to it by now… just it's not important.”

“Alright, it's okay if you don't want to talk about it… but I'm not leaving.” Sokka looked down to hide the blush that was forming on his face.

Zuko and Sokka just sat there staring off into the distance, and as the seconds turned to minutes Zuko started to become less tense.

“Hey, Sokka can I ask a question?”

“You just did… but yeah of course.”

“Why are you being nice to me?” Zuko paused and Sokka was about to answer when Zuko continued, “I just don't understand why, I chased you guys around the world trying to capture Aang, and I just don't understand how you can even look at me.” Unknowingly Zuko's hand traced his scar.

“You don't understand why I'm nice to you?” Sokka asked incredulously, “really? Like yeah you chasing us around the world was really annoying and I kinda hated you...but that was a long time ago, you've learned from your mistakes and realized the right thing to do.” Sokka looked straight at Zuko's unbelieving face, “Since joining us you've more than proved yourself, you helped me get my father back even though it could've cost you your life… and you literally sacrificed everything you had ever wanted to come join us and train Aang. And most importantly that's just what friends do you, idiot, they care about one another.”

“We're friends?” Zuko's voice was quiet but hopeful, and a small smile started to appear.

“Yes we're friends, why do you sound so surprised… haven't you had friends before?” Sokka asked more as a joke than anything, not expecting Zuko's answer.

“Ha, ha… no, I've never properly had friends before.” Zuko trailed off sadly, and his smile disappearing, “No one ever seemed interested in being my friend.” The last part was said so quietly it was almost impossible to hear.

“What, no way, what about Mai right? Your girlfriend?”

“I guess, but up until I came home she had really just been Azula’s friend,” Zuko looked so sad, “and I’m not even sure she liked me or felt obligated…” He started trailing off.

“That just doesn’t make sense Zuko, and before you say anything hear me out.” Sokka gave him a small smile, “you are sweet, kind, and overall an adorable awkward little turtle duck,” Zuko was blushing, “and it seems impossible that you haven’t had friends because I think anybody would be lucky to have you as a friend, I know I’m lucky.” Sokka wrapped his arm around Zuko’s shoulders bringing him in closer.

Zuko had no clue what to say, what Sokka said was one probably the nicest things anyone had ever said to him, and Sokka was close and Zuko just didn’t know what to do. The tears were running down his face now because he had always thought he didn’t deserve friends or kindness, and here Sokka was holding him close and Zuko had never felt safer.

Zuko curled in closer as Sokka nuzzled his hair. “Zuko, I know you don’t want to talk about it and that’s okay, but something was bugging you… and if you could I would appreciate it if you told me… I just want to make sure you're okay.”

“It's nothing really, it’s just nightmares I’ve had them for years I should be used to them by now.”

“No nightmares are scary, it doesn’t matter how long you’ve had them getting used to that would be impossible, maybe there’s a way to get rid them?” Sokka gave Zuko an encouraging smile that made his heart flutter. “What are the nightmares about anyways? Maybe talking about them would help.” He suggested.  
“I’d really rather not talk about them.” Zuko stuttered out sounding almost broken.

“That’s okay like I said you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” 

Zuko felt relief, and slowly the night drifted off to silence, normally after his nightmares he couldn’t go back to sleep especially not peacefully, but with Sokka holding him close and making him feel safe he had the first sleep in years that was undisturbed by nightmares; that wasn’t fitful.

Sokka loved the feeling of Zuko cuddled up to him, they fit perfectly and Zuko was so sweet and cute, and the way he looked while sleeping was just too adorable. Sokka leaned down and gave his hair soft kisses as he rubbed soothing circles on Zuko’s back. Sokka didn’t want to admit it, but the feeling he felt was love: Sokka was in love with Zuko.

Zuko loved this feeling of being safe, protected, and cared about. It was new, but he knew he never wanted Sokka to let go of him.  
…  
No one knew where Sokka and Zuko were the next morning, and so Katara was freaking out about everything that could've happened to Sokka (she didn't really care if Zuko was dead or alive).

Everyone split up to look for them.

Hakoda was worried, deep down he knew Sokka was fine, but he couldn't help it, Sokka was his son and he worried about him.

After about ten minutes or so Hokada came upon an adorable sight. He didn't even think the firebender could be relaxed and here he was cuddled with Sokka. It was the most peaceful he had probably ever seen either of them even when Sokka was little.

Zuko’s head was rested on Sokka’s chest, with Sokka’s arms wrapped tightly around Zuko holding him close. Their legs were tangled and they seemed to be quite comfortable, in many ways it reminded Hakoda of himself and Bato.

As much as Hokada didn’t want to he knew he should wake them because if anyone else were to find them especially if Katara found them they would never live it down.

He leaned down and nudged Sokka’s shoulder. When Sokka woke up he felt something warm pressed to him, that also smelt good… and oh my goodness it’s Zuko, Sokka can’t even explain how much he has wanted this… but then he realizes who woke him up and it’s his dad, and oh my goodness this is so embarrassing. Sokka sits up fast and Zuko falls away from his chest.

Zuko was a bit disoriented, but for the first time in years, he felt rested, his dreams finally weren’t full of nightmares, and Sokka was comforting, but then he realized why Sokka had thrown him off, Hakoda was standing right there causing Zuko to tense and cower a bit just out of habit knowing what his father would do. 

Hakoda broke the awkward silence that was developing, "Breakfast is ready, I expect you two won't be far behind," he said while turning around heading back to the air temple.

**Author's Note:**

> I had forgotten I wrote this like a year ago. Anyway, thank you so much for reading this. I hope you like it, and I would love to hear what you think about this fic.


End file.
